


The Autumn Kind

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Series: 1D Drabble Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has never been Harry's favorite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn Kind

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11): Mur. Drabble for challenge and lol Lirry cuz they're brainwashing me. This is a stupid thing really. But I'll be adding more to it soon. Whether it turns into a full oneshot or fic idk but here's some shit.
> 
> (2016): Lol "I'll be adding more to it soon." Anyways, if anyone's confused on the title having "autumn" in it and the story taking place in summer, it's because Harry and Liam both prefer autumn weather and hate the summer despite the fact that they still joined their friends at the beach in that weather. While I never added more to this, I did have something planned for how their relationship was going to play out and the role the seasons would play in it. Believe it or not, I still have most of the plans and outlines for these old ass fics. As always, the grammatical/spelling errors will remain as is. Aaaand that's it.

Summer burns at Harry’s skin.

And he guesses that’s what he gets for leaving behind his sunscreen but he can’t help but curse the season in his mind, nose scrunched up in distaste as he pushes himself further under the shade of the umbrella.

His hair was wet, clinging to his forehead and little droplets of sea water dripping and falling on his nose or eyelashes before he blinked them away. Sand sticks to pale, wet skin as he wraps his arms tightly around his knees until they’re touching his chest and he can lay his head on top of them comfortably.

He could see the sand being kicked with each rapid step Louis and Zayn took, going back and forth with the volleyball like they had been for hours, restless and breathing heavy but continuing nonetheless.

Harry had long since given up on trying to keep up with them after missing the ball for a fifth time and deciding it just wasn’t his sport.

He scratches at his reddening skin again and it burns, making him groan and drop his head.

Summer had never been his thing to begin with. He looked forward to the breaks and time out of school but the weather was too hot and sticky for him and he hated wearing shorts since it was always too hot for his long, heavy jeans he loved to hide in and he would have to show off his stupid legs. And he didn’t like the polluted beach or the water and the countless, unidentifiable creatures roaming in it.

If fall could just hurry up soon, he’d be quite happy.

His view of Zayn and Louis gets blocked by tan skin and blue trunks, casting a shadow over him.

“Need some?”

Harry doesn’t try to glare but he has one on his face anyway after all that thinking when he looks up and sees auburn hair and almond eyes.

He was wearing trunks that were low on his waist and dripping in water much like every other guy here. He wore a goofy smile—lopsided and awkward but surprisingly fitting on him and in his hand was a bottle of sunscreen.

Harry’s expression softens a little.

“Yeah, thanks.” He mutters and he yells at himself in his mind. He was always soft-spoken when it came to people he didn’t know and it was something he was trying to get rid of before school started up again.

Not like he wanted to really talk to people.

He just wanted them to actually hear him when he did.

“Here you go,” the boy said, tossing it at him and Harry caught it clumsily, fingers fumbling to get a good grip and earning an amused grin from the boy, not looking quite so goofy anymore.

It’s quiet for a moment when Harry pops open the lid, pausing for a minute and the unspoken question lingers in the air.

“Keep it,” the boy finally says. “I have another at home and you’re already burning up.”

Harry allows a thankful smile to etch its way onto his face when the boy runs back to his friends, his name being called but Harry hadn’t heard it, his mind was foggy and his face was hot.

He isn’t sure it’s because of the weather.


End file.
